


Love Story

by StormingHeart



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormingHeart/pseuds/StormingHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok and Changkyun were so in love. The society did not accept them. This one shot described the story of the society attempt to separate the boys and caused a tragedy to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED AND THOSE WHO WANTED FLUFFS. PROCEED WITH CARE.

There was a happy couple living at the countryside. There were nothing wrong with them, and yet they chose to live beside the woods, where nobody else is there to separate them. They live by hunting animals, scavenging for edible plants and drinking river water, just like our ancestors once did. But why did they choose to live like this? Because this is the only way to escape from the stigma of society. They were bullied, teased, tortured by people around them, even their family. Why? You might ask. Because they violated the taboo of society. They are both man. Two men who fell so deeply in love with each other. Meet Hoseok and Changkyun. 

Even though they lived by the woods at the countryside, but their happy life did not last long. On the third day of spring, their family finally found them. A squad of soldiers were assembled outside of their lovely cottage, weapons armed and ready to charge in, just to catch both this abominations, or freaks, so they call. With tears rolling down his eyes, Hoseok embraced Changkyun passionately and kissed him on his forehead.   
“Changkyun, I am gonna turn myself in, and when I do, run into the woods and never turn back. You are the most precious possession that I do not want to lose, so please listen to me, run as fast as you can. I love you.” Hoseok whispered softly while kissing Changkyun on the lips for one last time.  
“NO!!! I won't leave you alone!!! How can I live without you!!!! We can do this together. Please, run with me. I still wanna spend my whole life with you and only you. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. Without you I'd rather die.”  
“Please listen to me, Changkyun. They cornered us. This is the only way out. I will distract them, while you will try to sneak past them and run. Please Changkyun. I promise I will escape from them once again and find you. I promise.” Hoseok embraced Changkyun with a force harder than before, as if he was trying to channel all his love into Changkyun, hoping he will understand.   
Suddenly, Changkyun snapped. He lost all his control on his emotion. Changkyun pushed Hoseok away and grabbed a machete from the kitchen, and ran out of the cottage. He shouted: “Come and get me you BITCHES!!! FUCK ALL OF YOU AND GO TO HEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! NO ONE IS TAKING HOSEOK FROM ME! NO ONE!!” Then he flung the machete to one of the soldiers and missed. He kneeled down and screeched like a dying pig. Hoseok ran out of the cottage and hugged Changkyun from the back while the soldiers were closing in. He knew they can't escape anymore, but deeply in his heart he felt at eased. Because they are still together. He did not lose Changkyun yet. 

Changkyun fought back furiously when the soldiers were trying to separate them while Hoseok gave in. The soldiers had no choice but to use tranquilizer on them. Changkyun and Hoseok last scene before passing out were when they tried to reach out to each other. 

When Hoseok woke up, Changkyun wasn't in his sight. He was strapped on a bed, and when he looked around he realised he was now held in a mental hospital ward. The doctors think they are crazy. Suddenly his ward door opened and a doctor came in. The doctor said, 'Mr. Hoseok, it’s your time to receive therapy. Please make this easy for me. After this therapy, you will be normal again.' Then a few studs came in and strapped Hoseok on a wheel chair. Hoseok gave in, he knew he can't fight back, but he don't know what's waiting for him in the other room. 

As the studs pushed him through the hallway, Changkyun on wheelchair was pushed past him, but his face was blank and saliva was dripping from the side of his lips. Hoseok struggled vigorously on the wheelchair, whilst shouting Changkyun's name, hoping he will respond, but the response never came. He stared at the doctor, 'what have you done to Changkyun!’. The doctor did not answer, but a smirk appeared on his face. Hoseok knew something was definitely wrong and he tried to break the straps on him with all his strength and bruises emerged at both his wrists but albeit it did him no good apart from sharp pain from his wrist as the leather straps cut into his flesh. A few seconds later, a metal sliding door appeared in Hoseok’s sight. The room was labelled as “TREATMENT ROOM – AUTHERIZED PERSONEL ONLY”. Rage rose from Hoseok’s chest when he saw the label. 

“Why are you treating me when there is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG WITH ME? Let me GO RIGHT NOW OR IMMA SNAP ALL YOUR TINY HEADS FROM YOUR NECKS!” Hoseok tried to bite the doctor but the doctor had faster reaction and withdrew he arm away from Hoseok. When the studs were trying to keep Hoseok in control the sliding door opened and a nurse came out and said: “Doctor Firman, the devices are ready. The therapy can start anytime soon.” “Send him in and get him ready for the therapy, all of you have only 5 minutes to calm him down. If he shows any signs of resistance during the therapy, then get ready to leave this building. “Hoseok felt a jab in his right arm and when he thought he was going to pass out again, he didn’t. Instead he felt more awake but his body don’t listen to him anymore. He panicked and tried to scream but no voice was heard. The studs pushed him to the centre of the therapy room and he saw a television screen, switched on, in front of him while he was strapped onto a metal chair. Then he heard the nurse reporting to Doctor Firman but he didn’t know what they were talking about. The real nightmare had started for Hoseok. 

The TV started showing him a scene of two hot gays making out. Hoseok tried to close his eyes but he could still hear the sound of them breathing hard, the moaning and the sound produced by the lubrication of saliva when their lips collided. He was sexually aroused but not for long. The nurse forced a spoonful of liquid into him and it didn’t taste good. He felt nauseous and vomited.While he was vomiting he felt a sharp pain as the chair sent electric shocks into his body. The process did not stop there. They repeatedly showed him gay porn and fed him the liquid and electrocuting him until he was not aroused anymore when gay porn was presented. He stopped resisting and was mentally exhausted. He could feel his warm blood was streaming into his opened mouth. He was sent back to his ward after the therapy session ended. 

Alone, in his ward, Hoseok didn’t sleep, or more precisely couldn’t. He would dream of how Changkyun invites him to make love, and he threw up immediately. The effect of the therapy was devastating, Hoseok cried feeling his world had just turned upside down. Although guilt and shame was present, but he felt scared the most. He feared he might lose Changkyun at this rate and he didn’t want to. He needs to get out of this place as soon as possible, with Changkyun. He finally fell asleep when a plan to escape was formed in his head. 

The next morning when the nurses entered Hoseok’s ward, he was nowhere to be seen. The same thing happened to Changkyun’s ward. When this was reported to Doctor Firman, he raged and threw everything on his table. They searched the whole place but still no signs of them, not a single hair was left behind. 

So where did they go? Their story didn’t end well. Their bodies were found at the cottage they used to live. How did they die? The police decided that they killed each other, but no sign of violence was found that the death scene. Instead, a letter was left behind. It was written by Hoseok. When the families read the letter, they cried and comforted each other. Hoseok’s family stopped going to church after the incident. What’s in the letter that made the family change their mind? I don’t know. The letter was burnt immediately after they read it. This incident changed the perception of residents of that town, even though it’s insignificant but a change is a change. Homosexuals no longer need to receive conversion therapy and Doctor Firman was fired from his hospital. So is this a happy ending? I don’t know that too. That’s up to you, the readers to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one long time ago ≥≤ Please give some comments so that I can improve. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
